Dear Irene
by april upside down
Summary: How Hurricane Irene affected the lives of Sector V.  ONESHOT!


**Hi! This is just a little something that we thought of while watching the news. We were blessed enough to not live where Irene struck (We live in a peninsula! Guess which one!) but we can't stop thinking about the people who live along the east coast. Our hearts and prayers go out to you! And then... THIS WAS BORN!**

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day at Gallagher High and the kids were in geography.<p>

"Last, since the day is almost over, I want to tell you your homework," Miss de Souza announced, making everyone groan, "I know, I know. All I want you to do is write a letter. It isn't for me, it's for Irene."

Someone raised their hand, "But Irene is a hurricane..."

Miss de Souza nodded, "I know. This is simply a way of expressing yourself. Tomorrow we're taking a field trip, just a little one."

And with that, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Nigel Uno sat at his desk, a pencil in his hand and a clean sheet of paper in front of him.<p>

...

Hoagie Gilligan was sitting in his room in silence. The whole house was in silence. The Gilligan family didn't know what was going to happen next and were very shaken from the whole thing.

...

Kuki Sanban was in her kitchen with a candle casting shadows around her paper. Her family had lost power and hadn't gotten it back yet.

...

Wally Beatles was in his basement, hitting a punching back repeatedly, trying to keep his mind off the one devastating fact that he couldn't get to leave his mind. His family hadn't spoken to each other since... _it _happened.

...

Abby Lincoln sat in her dad's car, going to the hospital with him for the day since there was no one at home and she felt unsettled there. She also thought that the hospital was the best place to write her letter.

* * *

><p>The next day, sector V was in a bus, going out to the shore for geography. They would only spend about half and hour of their class time out their and no one knew exactly what Miss de Souza had in mind.<p>

"Okay, I want everyone to grab a bottle, a cork and their letter!" Miss de Souza announced and everyone did as they were told. After sealing their letters inside Miss de Souza pointed silently out to the sea, that had once been so wild, was now calm.

They knew what they were to do.

Nigel closed his eyes and threw it as hard as he could. Hoagie kissed the top of his bottle and then threw it. Kuki drew a couple little hearts with one of her sharpies she kept in her purse before throwing it. Wally started out at sea and Kuki grabbed his hand. "Do something to make it lucky," she whispered. Wally opened his bottle and blew in it before he and Kuki threw it out together. Abby set her's down in the shallow part and watched as it was pushed out with the tide.

* * *

><p><em>D<em>_ear Irene,_

_Quite honestly, I find writing a letter to a hurricane ridiculous, but I don't want to fail the assignment, so here I am. Whoo._

_Okay, well I'd just leave the whole deal behind me. I pretend like if I don't think about it, it will all go away. But I know it won't. Twenty-three people have died total and three were in Virginia alone. We were spared the doomsday forecasts but after a daylong pounding millions were without power and thousands were wondering what to expect next. _

_I like to be strong, but this was... scary. And I don't find anything scary. _

_I'm not going to talk to you. That would just be pushing it. _

_That's all._

_-Nigel Uno_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Irene, <em>

_This was crazy. The past few days, insane. I'm not afraid though. I don't know why. I wasn't really afraid during the strom. It was breathtaking, but I wouldn't say scary. _

_So many people are dead. From one storm. _

_I guess I really don't have one thing to talk about. I'm sort of just rambling to get the assignment done. _

_Is it done yet?_

_I think it's done._

_Yours truly,_

_Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle (P.) Gilligan Junior_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Irene,<em>

_You made me lose power! __Why would you do something like that? That's so rude! And our shower isn't working, I NEED A SHOWER SO BAD! Abby said I could shower at her house, but that's a little wierd, don't you think? And you soaked my rainbow monkeys! I know... I know... I'm too old for rainbow monkeys, BUT I'M NOT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! And there's a hole in the garage! A hole. In. The. Roof. It blows. And you knocked down a bunch of trees! And one of them fell on my CAR so I had to take the BUS to school. I could spend three pages complaining but I won't. _

_I don't get why the boys don't want to write these letters. It's actually a good way to get my anger out without yelling._

_Oh crap, my candle is about to burn out. Well, I guess I should wrap this up. So... bye..._

_Love, Kuki Sanban_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Irene,<em>

_Really, I have nothing to say except this._

_Irene, please. Bring my dad home. We miss him._

_Please._

_-Wally Beatles_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Irene,<em>

_I'm writing you this from the hospital, I figured it would be a good place to write. There are a couple people in here who are hurt from the storm. It makes me realize how lucky I am to be okay._

_It feels wierd at my house. When I'm all alone, it's unsettling._

_I guess I don't have much to say. Nothing bad really happened to me. _

_So... thanks._

_~Abby Lincoln_

* * *

><p>At their house, Wally, Joey and Mrs. Beatles were watching TV when the phone rang. Wally's hopes lifted for the first time in a while when he answered the phone. After hearing what the caller had to say, he nearly dropped the phone.<p>

"Thanks," Wally said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Joey asked.

Wally smiled, "They found dad. He's alive and at the hospital."

Mrs. Beatles and Joey ran over and hugged each other before heading out to the car.

"Thanks Irene," Wally whispered before running out to the car with him mom

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that a good way to end it? I think so. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~April n Hannah**


End file.
